You're Really Cute
by PrudentPrick
Summary: Yea, because hey, Shadow thinks Sonic is really cute. Like, really cute. He's serious. Rated M for smut. Shadonic.


You're Really Cute

Rated: M

Pairing: Shadonic

* * *

 **I bring to you yet another Shadonic fic. I hope you enjoy. Please favorite and review. On your own accord of course.**

* * *

Shadow sighed, obviously bored.

Because hey, who wouldn't be bored on a Saturday night, where the wind was icy cold, as cold as the rain that pounded on the window frames in heavy droplets as if they were trying to get away from other droplets of themselves, desperately panging against glass, hoping that by chance it would crack.

He let out a frustrated groan, idly dipping his finger in the tea that was probably cold by now. He doubted he'd drink it if it were hot either; he had a habit of adding sugar without actually mixing it, and it would float to the bottom. And it was terribly disgusting. He really felt like tearing out his quills from boredness, maybe then he wouldn't be bored, but he'd be mourning the death of the large red and black spikes. But Shadow had finally found a way to relieve his boredom, and yes, it may include his mind drifting deep down into the gutters, but its not like anyone could read his mind.

He hoped.

He began to imagine to small bodies pressed against each other, tongues clashing like swords. He imagined soft lips, so kissable and enticing, so _begging_ to be kissed. He imagined the usual bright, almost blinding, emerald eyes, but only darkened, somewhat glowing with lust. He groaned once again, and he could feel the erection straining inside of his jeans. Yeah, jeans. Just because he's an animal didn't mean he could walk around, goods hanging out. That would be stupid.

Anyways, he continued to fantasise about his significant other in the dirtiest ways possible, ranging to his lover giving head to his lover wearing maid suits and _damn._ It really is possible to let one's imagination run wild. However, his imagination ran short when his phone began ringing, and he picked it up.

"Hey, who is this?"

"Hi Shadow! Its Amy! Have you seen Sonic? I've been meaning to ask him out on-"

Shadow stared intently at his phone, eyes gazing over the words _Call Ended._ Damn. He didn't know that he was this annoyed. Then again, it was Amy. Of course he'd be annoyed.

He rested his head on the table, ears drooping and nose twitching. He glanced up at the clock.

9:00 p.m.

That meant-!

The doorbell rang, and he fell out of his chair to go get the door in 2 seconds flat.

"Sonic?!"

"Nope! Its Amy! The call cut off so I thought that I'd try to come to your house directly! So, anyways, I was calling to ask if you knew where Sonic was-"

"For fuck's sake Amy! No! He's at work, probably tired as fuck, and on his way here! And before you ask why the hell he's coming to my house, well guess what?! He damn well lives here! He's with me, and probably never want to date you! So get the fuck out my quills, do me a favor, and get lost!" He growled angrily, not caring that she had burst into tears.

"You're so mean Shadow!" Shadow blinked, feeling a bit bad.

"Shit, Amy, I'm sorry."

She immediately piped up. "Alright! Apology accepted! Bye now!" And she sped off, surprising Shadow.

"That was easy...surprisingly."

The doorbell rang once again, and he opened it to see the object of his affections.

"Come on in Sonic. You must be pretty fucking cold." Sonic shivered and nodded.

"I-Its...yeah, I am..." His teeth chattered but he managed a smile. He shook out his quills, and the cold seemingly went away.

"So anyway-Shads? Um...Shadow, what are you doing?" He stared questioningly as Shadow bent down.

"I'm taking off your shoes. Don't want to trail mud inside."

Sonic blushed up to his ears.

"Sh-Shadow...I can do it myself..." Shadow stood up abruptly, before kissing the other passionately. He pulled away, leaving the other breathless.

"I missed you." Shadow mumbled as he hugged the other tightly, before nibbling on his ear. "Now get undressed, I'm going to start a bath." Sonic briefly forgot of his embarrassment, pouting.

"But I'm tired~"

"If you bathe, then sleep, you'll feel better. So get undressed and the bath will be ready."

"Hmph. Fine, then you have to bathe with me Shadow." Shadow froze, staring at Sonic with wide eyes.

"Th-That is...if you want. I mean...you don't have to if you don't want to..." Shadow could tell by the solemnity in his voice, as well as the disappearance of the usual glint in the other's eyes that Sonic would be sad if he didn't. So he did.

"Fine. I'll join you."

"Yay! Thanks Shadz!" Sonic hugged the other before dashing away, into the room to get his towel.

* * *

Shadow sighed as he filled the tub with warm water.

 _'Shit...how am I supposed to control myself when he's in front of me, wet and naked? If this is a test from the Hedgehog god, I am so failing it...'_

"Um...Shads? Is it ready yet?" Sonic asked softly, towel around his waist. Shadow turned his head back to the tub, pinching his nose to stop blood from flowing.

"Uh...yeah, I'll be in right after you. Excuse me for a sec." He got up and dashed out of the bathroom, rushing to the kitchen and getting a paper towel to stop the bleeding. He quickly returned to find Sonic in the bath already, his expression that of a crestfallen one.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" The blue hedgehog sighed.

"Its...Shadow?"

"Yea?"

"Do you...do you really like me? I mean...you're really cool and all...and I don't really feel like I'm enough..." He let out a sad chuckle. "Its kind of funny for a hero to have insecurities, huh?" Shadow climbed into the tub, staring intently at the other.

"Sheesh, Sonic, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you really think I'd choose you just to not like you? Now you're acting even more dense than usual. I love you, you idiot. Don't forget it, because I won't be saying it often." Shadow said, and smirked inwardly when he saw Sonic almost completely turn red.

"...Okay...Thanks Shadow..." He said, scratching his quills nervously. He blushed more when Shadow leaned in, before licking his muzzle. (Or cheek, if that's what you'd say)

"Uh..."

"You were blushing so much, so I was trying to see if I could lick it off. Guess I can't. I also didn't know you had freckles. Also," he paused as Sonic's ears flattened, him trying to obviously keep his cool. "You're really cute, you know that?" And it was that moment when steam erupted from Sonic's face.

"Y-You don't have to say that out loud..."

"Why not? I just want you to know. And turn around, so I can wash your quills." Sonic complied and turned around, the water sloshing around slightly. Shadow took the shampoo and began to scrub it in softly, before taking the extendable shower head and washing the soap away. He reached for the two pointed ears, massaging them a bit. Sonic let out a relaxed moan, letting his head fall a bit.

"Feels good?"

"Yea..." The other mumbled, eyelids drooping. Shadow sighed, before turning on the cold water, making Sonic snap his eyes open and jerk backwards.

"Shit!" Shadow cursed as the two tumbled out the side of the tub, falling onto the rug that was there.

"Shadow, why'd you do that?! You could've at least given me a warning!"

"And if I did, it would be even wilder, because you'd be struggling to get out before I did! Sonic, you can't fall asleep in water. That's how people get sick." Sonic sighed.

"I think I should've taken a shower instead."

"Oh really? Here's what I really think we should've done, the moment you got home actually."

"Huh?" Sonic asked, confused. "I'm really not understanding. Could you explain?" Shadow only grinned.

"I'll show you instead."

And once again, the two of them fell to the floor as Shadow tackled Sonic, making him wince. He was given no chance to breathe as Shadow kissed him roughly, slipping a tongue into the already opened mouth, feeling around inside. Sonic clawed at the ground, trying to gain some sort of control over his mind as he began to fall into a pleasurable, hot euphoria. Shadow pulled away, a string of saliva the evidence that they were just connected. Sonic gaped, trying to get some air into his lungs, but was stopped when Shadow kissed him again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the pleasure from racking his nervous system.

"Wait a-mmph!" He was interrupted once again, and Shadow found it absolutely adorable. He groaned when Sonic's tongue met his.

"I'm explaining to you. Is there a problem?" Shadow said, lust thickening his voice and arousal clouding his eyes. Sonic began to sweat profusely, avoiding the other's gaze.

"You see...well, um...actually..."

"Too late." Shadow picked up the other bridal style, tossing him onto the medium sized bed they shared.

"Shadow! I think we're moving a bit too fast! Can't we just slow down?!" Sonic tried to explain, albeit uselessly.

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms, before grinning. "Alright then. You take the lead. We'll be moving at your pace, so you can't complain. You'll initiate everything." Sonic blushed again, ears twitching nervously.

"...Alright." Was his reply, and Shadow mentally cheered, because hey, his boyfriend was taking the lead. He couldn't get more excited. Well, he could, judging by the huge red thing between his legs. It would probably only get bigger. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Sonic's frightened expression.

"...Sonic?"

"Y-You looked so angry just now...I th-thought I did something..."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Its alright." Sonic then leaned in, kissing Shadow softly and wrapping g his arms around the other's neck. Shadow responded by groaning lowly, enjoying the kiss.

"You seem excited." Shadow commented, staring at the hard on between the other's leg. Sonic gave a weak glare.

"You can't really say much either Shadow. You're worse off than me." Shadow blinked, slightly surprised by the clarity in Sonic's voice.

"Well, aren't you gonna help me?" He asked, and Sonic grinned at him slyly before leaning down in front of Shadow's erection.

"Sure." Was all the warning that Shadow was given before warmth enveloped him, and he choked on a moan.

"Shit..." He resisted the urge to shove Sonic's head down even deeper, but he didn't have to, because Sonic did it himself. He could feel the tip of his cock poking the back of his lover's throat.

 _'No...I'm not going to cum before he does. No way in hell...Fuck!'_ he mentally screamed as he came hard, feeling his seed fill the other's mouth. Sonic pulled away, yet Shadow continued to come, splattering some on Sonic's face. He watched with shaded eyes as Sonic swallowed it all, licking his mouth afterwards. The speed at which Shadow grew hard again was incredible, and he stared at the other intently.

"Finger yourself. I wanna see you." Sonic stared nervously, before licking his own fingers a bit and putting it under himself.

"Alright." He slowly pushed one in, adjusting to the feeling. "It feels strange Shadow..." He continued slowly, while staring at Shadow, not letting their gazes break.

"Shadow...it feels good..." He whined as he put in another finger. Shadow's ears twitched slightly. He pounced on the other, shoving him down on his back.

"Sorry Sonic, I can't wait anymore." Sonic's eyes widened, and he began to panic.

"Sh-Shadow! Wait! I'm not done! Its gonna-" Shadow pushed in, and Sonic screamed, punching the other in the jaw. Shadow was unaffected.

"Oh. Its not in yet."

"YOU IDIOT! THIS HURTS!" Sonic screamed, and Shadow blinked.

"Sorry."

"Th-That's all you have to say for yourself?!" Shadow frowned, and Sonic let out a pained sigh. "I...I just need a moment to adjust..." He wiggled, and Shadow growled.

"Sonic, wrap your legs around me." Sonic slowly complied, hooking his legs around Shadow's waist. Shadow immediately hoisted him up, and Sonic whined.

"Shadow...I'm sliding..." Shadow grinned as Sonic grew flustered, letting out small sounds as Shadow was buried in him to the hilt.

"See? It wasn't that difficult. Not a big deal. Now," he smirked. "Ride me." He laid back down, Sonic seated on top of him. Sonic moaned as he slowly moved up and down.

"Uhn...Shadow..."

"Damn Sonic. You're so fucking...tight..." Sonic angled himself, letting out a loud squeak as his prostate was hit. He leaned over, gripping onto Shadow for dear life as he continued to move. Shadow let out a deep chuckle.

"Sonic, you're hopeless. You better hold on tight, because I'm not stopping." Sonic gripped Shadow's shoulders, and Shadow began to thrust wildly into him.

"Ah! Sh-Shadow!"

Shadow grinned as sat up, going deeper, not stopping at all.

"Shadow...! Too...much! Ah!" Tears began to well up in his eyes, the pleasure blinding.

Shadow stopped. "Sonic?! Are you okay? Shit , I'm-"

"You dumbass! Just keep moving!" Sonic glared weakly through watery eyes. Shadow immediately went back to the pace he was at before, slamming Sonic hard, repeatedly against the headboard of the bed. Sonic could no longer take it, moaning loudly.

"SH-SHADOW!" He screamed, climaxing hard. He panted, eyes shut and tongue slightly visible.

"S-Sonic...I'm not finished...sorry..." Shadow said awkwardly. "Can I continue?" He moved a bit, causing Sonic to let out a loud moan. Sonic blushed profusely.

"Sorry Shadow...its..."

Shadow only smirked. "Lemme guess. You're more sensitive after your climax. That's even better. I can make you scream even more." He pulled out all the way to the tip, before slamming back in so roughly that Sonic saw black dots dancing in his vision.

"AH!"

"I wanna hear more Sonic."

"Nn...uhn...aah...!"

Shadow groaned, struggling to keep going. He sank his fangs deep into Sonic's neck, gaining a delicious cry from the other.

"Fuck...Sonic I'm-"

"Sh-Shadow...!" Shadow let out a loud grunt as he came hard, filling his lover deeply. Sonic's body trembled, and Shadow pulled out before pulling Sonic into a huge embrace.

"Sonic, you're really cute. I love you."

"I...you too...nnh..." Sonic collapsed from exhaustion, sleep taking over him. Shadow ruffled his quills before pulling the dirty sheet of the bed and snuggling up against the other.

* * *

The next morning Shadow woke up to an empty bed, empty of a blanket and a Sonic. He chuckled to himself and sat up, beginning to search for the hedgehog. He was surprised to find him sprawled out in front of their bedroom door.

"Sonic?"

"S-Shut up! I wanted to go shower but I couldn't even stand up...and its all your fault!" He glared, hugging the blanket and curling into a ball.

"Why the blanket?"

"...I thought I could pretend swim to the bathroom." Shadow only laughed, scooping up the other in his arms. He kissed on the nose lightly.

"C'mon. Let's go take a shower." Sonic smiled at him, green eyes gleaming like they always did.

* * *

 **I am sincerely sorry to those who may have found this fic slightly horrifying. But to those who didn't, enjoy. And review. And favorite.**


End file.
